


Sippin' On Straight Chlorine

by ftoustarz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flashbacks, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftoustarz/pseuds/ftoustarz
Summary: This is literally just me projecting one of my bad experiences onto my oc. Amber, I am so sorry
Kudos: 1





	Sippin' On Straight Chlorine

Amber had thought she had gotten over what had happened in July, that the led on her tongue and the sea that churned in her and the occasional pain that her body felt were reduced into memories to be locked, supressed and forgotten for eternity. 

She should've known life was not kind enough to give her such luxuries. 

It was December, five months after what had happened. Amber should've been over it and in a way she was. Sure her breath would be taken and throat constrict when offered headache pills, nausea when she needed to take more thn two of them, and Tylenol was the pill that she would absolutely refuse to take even if it was somehow made into a necessity. But yes she was over it. Doing better since then even, being better or okay was something that had rarely, if ever, had crossed her mind, but it was plausible. 

Amber had become a forgetful person. She would often find herself forgetting what had happened the day before or sometimes even what she was doing while she was doing it. It sometimes hindered her when doing things but surprisingly she managed. 

But Amber always seemed to remember the bad things that had happened. Like when she had almost drowned, dislocated her limbs' getting painfully stung by a was, or a mental break ending feels numb and void of everything for days on end and not remembering exactly whra had happened in the days of nothing. 

It had been a good day for Amber albeit a bit boring. She'd played her games with little to no glitches, and watched her favorite youtubers and streamers. 

That's why she just couldn't understand why now she was curled up in pain clutching her stomach as if it was all those months ago when she was numb and on auto-pilot (never a good combined) and had downed 11 paper white Tylenol pills at once. 

And the pain was all consuming she like vomiting but it was 12 in the night and she didn't want to be a bother to anyone. Maybe it was out of cowardice but she had delayed going to sleep in the fear that maybe her eyes would never open again. But in the beginning wasn't that the plan why couldn't she just let go and let it happen.

And in a flash it was over, her stomach unchurned, tears that pricked her eyes dried and another day was continuing. Life had no time for someone who would dwell and be in pain just at the mere thought of something bad happening to them. Besides there were others who had suffered more and were going along with life. So Amber locked this little fit in the back of her mind, dulled down what had happened in July and moved on. 

After all life would not wait for a coward like her. 


End file.
